couleurs
by lillysatine
Summary: Une mission qui tourne mal. La routine quoi.Slash JohnRodney


Auteur : Satine

Genre : slash entre John/ Rodney

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série cités dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Le reste si.

Résumé : Une mission qui tourne mal. La routine quoi.

_**COULEURS**_

Lorsque SGA1 arriva sur la planète M5G-117, par le biais de la porte des étoiles, ils furent surpris par le temps. En effet, malgré un ciel gris et couvert, un énorme soleil brillait et de ce fait, la chaleur était étouffante.

Aussitôt, Rodney commença à se plaindre de la chaleur et il commença à enlever sa veste, sous le regard amusé de ses coéquipiers qui ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter.

Rodney avait à peine remis son gilet de protection qu'il commença à farfouiller dans son sac à dos et glapit au bout de quelques minutes :

-Je n'ai pas ma crème solaire ! Comment je vais faire ? Colonel, je ne peux continuer cette mission si je ne mets pas de la crème sur ma peau. Vous voyez, elle est très délicate et sensible et si je ne fais rien, je vais bientôt commencer à brûler. J'ai une peau tellement pâle qu'il me faut ma crème ! Sinon, je vais attraper un cancer et…

-Rodney, l'interrompit John tandis que Ronon et Teyla souriaient. Arrêtez un peu, vous n'allez pas attraper de cancer et non, votre génie ne sera pas perdu.

Le scientifique lui lança un regard courroucé devant l'interruption et parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il allait dire.

-Vous n'en savez rien.

-Si je le sais parce que j'ai de la crème solaire pour vous.

Le colonel se mit à fouiller dans son sac et lui tendit bientôt un petit tube de crème solaire que Rodney prit d'un air étonné.

-Mais comment…

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir une peau sensible vous savez.

Rodney accepta l'explication et commença à se badigeonner vigoureusement.

Pendant ce temps, John sortit une paire de lunettes de soleil qu'il tendit à son ami.

-Je suppose que vous n'en avez pas non plus ?

La voix était doucement ironique.

Rodney lui arracha les lunettes en maugréant que même s'il était un génie, il ne pouvait être parfait en tout et les mit sur le nez.

Puis, s'adressant à ses coéquipiers, il leur lança d'un ton impatient:

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Teyla hocha la tête et commença à avancer, suivie par Ronon, John fermant la marche.

Rodney sortit son scanner et commença à parler avec animation de la source d'énergie qui se dégageait de cette planète et qui était peut-être un E2PZ.

John n'écoutait pas. Ou plutôt, il entendait mais ne prêtait pas attention aux mots du scientifique. Toute son attention était centrée sur l'homme qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami et qu'il aimait en secret.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il tomberait amoureux d'un homme aussi irascible et arrogant que le docteur McKay mais ses sentiments étaient bien là, présents dans son cœur. John ne savait pas quand Rodney était passé du statut d'ami à celui d'âme sœur mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il aimait un homme qui ne l'aimerait jamais, vu ses obsessions pour les femmes scientifiques blondes. Et aux dernières nouvelles, John était un homme, militaire et brun.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais le désir de son cœur et vu qu'il ne prévoyait pas une seule seconde de dévoiler de vive voix ses sentiments à Rodney, John avait pris le parti de lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui par de petits gestes. C'était par exemple lui donner son dessert au chocolat parce qu'il savait le scientifique très gourmand ou alors l'aider dans ses recherches en utilisant son gêne qui était le plus puissant de tous les membres de l'expédition Atlantis. Voir alors la joie dans les yeux bleus de son ami ou les si rares sourires que ce dernier lui adressait dans ces moments là valait bien ces petits sacrifices.

Et lorsque SGA1 se retrouvaient sur une autre planète, comme maintenant, John veillait à avoir toujours sur lui un kit qu'il appelait affectueusement kit d'urgence pour le bien-être de mon scientifique. Dedans, il avait placé de la crème solaire, pour la peau délicate et trop blanche de son ami, et des lunettes de soleil. Ce qui d'ailleurs venait de se révéler fort utile, il venait d'en avoir la preuve. Mais dans son kit, il avait également placé des barres chocolatées pour l'hypoglycémie de Rodney ainsi que des gélules de glucose pour le cas où les barres se révèleraient insuffisantes. Et pour terminer, il avait placé un injecteur d'épinéphrine pour le cas redouté où, mais il veillerait à ce que cela n'arrive jamais, le scientifique ne fasse un choc anaphylactique.

Jusqu'à présent, Rodney n'avait jamais trouvé ce qui se cachait derrière toutes les actions de son ami et même si quelque part, il en était un peu déçu, John en était surtout reconnaissant. Car voir Rodney être mal à l'aise avec lui, s'il venait à découvrir ses véritables sentiments, n'était même pas une option envisageable. Son cœur ne s'en remettrait pas.

Il cacha un soupir.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il serait à ce point dépendant de Rodney. Mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient. Rodney McKay était sa seule faiblesse. Il avait bien essayé au départ de se distancer de lui mais il n'avait pu rester longtemps éloigné du scientifique. Ce dernier était sa drogue et il veillerait toujours sur lui. Et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

John sortit de ses pensées lorsque Teyla, Ronon et Rodney s'arrêtèrent devant lui. Il leva la tête et constata qu'ils étaient arrivés près d'un village. Sans un mot, il se rapprocha de Rodney et les quatre membres de SGA1 entrèrent dans le village.

Ils étaient à peine entrés qu'une petite délégation composée d'hommes armés de carquois et de flèches arrivait à leur hauteur. Tous portaient un simple pagne de couleur blanche qui faisait ressortir leur peau bronzée.

John se raidit mais ne dit rien. Peut-être que pour une fois, la mission allait bien se passer. Il était sans doute trop paranoïaque mais voir ces hommes armés ne lui disait rien de bon pour la suite.

Teyla, qui avait l'habitude des négociations, commença à s'avancer lorsque les hommes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un vieil homme tout de noir vêtu.

-Je suis Ralen, le chef de ce village, dit-il en observant tour à tour les habitants d'Atlantis. Quand son regard se posa sur Rodney, il eut un léger sursaut et John serra inconsciemment son P-90.

-Je suis Teyla Emmagan. Et voici Ronon Dex, le docteur Rodney McKay et le colonel Sheppard, répondit la jeune femme Athosienne en désignant ses amis.

Ronon émit un grognement, John sourit d'un air crispé tandis que Rodney hochait la tête d'un air impatient.

-Que voulez-vous? Demanda Ralen.

-Nous sommes à la recherche de partenaires commerciaux, expliqua Teyla. Nous voudrions échanger une part de vos récoltes contre du matériel médical ou tout autre chose que vous pourriez désirer.

John sentait Rodney bouillir d'impatience mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, ce dernier s'était avancé.

-Une source importante d'énergie se dégage de votre village. Je dois savoir ce que c'est.

Le ton était impératif et le militaire ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Ralen reporta son attention sur Rodney et demanda :

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le scientifique enleva ses lunettes et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à expliquer qu'il était à la recherche d'un E2PZ quand les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

En effet, en croisant pour la première fois les yeux de Rodney, Ralen avait poussé un cri d'horreur et s'était rapidement reculé tandis que les hommes qui entouraient leur chef levaient leurs arcs.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Rodney était sincèrement étonné car pour une fois, il n'avait rien fait. Enfin, pas encore.

Teyla essaya d'intervenir alors que Ronon et John levaient leurs armes.

-Nous sommes pacifiques, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

Mais Ralen ne pouvait que regarder Rodney avec horreur.

-Vous avez amené un monstre avec vous.

La voix était tremblante de peur.

John grogna et Rodney s'insurgea.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre.

Teyla regarda Rodney en lui disant silencieusement de se taire pour ne pas envenimer plus les choses.

-Un monstre ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Le docteur McKay n'est pas un monstre.

-Si, répliqua Ralen. Il a la peau blanche et les yeux bleus.

En un instant, John comprit.

Lui, Teyla et Ronon avaient la peau mâte et les yeux de couleur sombre. Et cela n'avait pas choqué Ralen. Mais Rodney, avec sa peau pâle et ses yeux bleus détonnait complètement et devait donc faire figure de monstre à leurs yeux. Mais pourquoi tant de peur, il ne comprenait pas. Peut-être que ces gens, à cause du ciel gris, n'avaient jamais connu de bleu. Et peut-être que comme leur peau était bronzée en permanence à cause du soleil, ils ne connaissaient pas la pâleur d'un épiderme. Ses explications étaient confuses mais à vrai dire, il n'avait pas trop le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet. Il fallait qu'il explique à ces gens d'un autre temps que oui Rodney était différent mais que non, il n'était pas dangereux. Il tenta d'intervenir.

-Ecoutez, vous faîtes erreur…

-Non, la voix de Ralen était dure. Quiconque n'est pas comme nous est un ennemi et doit donc être éliminé.

John se mit devant Rodney.

-Jamais vous ne le toucherez.

-Alors vous mourrez tous, répondit simplement Ralen tandis que les hommes de ce dernier s'avançaient d'un air menaçant.

Se demandant si une fois dans sa vie, il connaîtrait une mission sans encombres, John leva son arme et tira en l'air une rafale. Profitant de l'effet de surprise provoqué, il hurla à ses amis de se replier vers la porte des étoiles pour repartir vers Atlantis.

Mais les villageois se remirent facilement de leur surprise et bientôt, se mirent à leur poursuite, tout en leur tirant des flèches.

SGA1 courrait mais la route qu'ils venaient d'emprunter était à découvert et de ce fait, plusieurs flèches manquèrent de peu de les toucher. John, ne voulant pas mettre en danger Rodney et ses amis, réfléchissait à une solution. Il était en train de se dire que s'il le fallait, il utiliserait son P-90 et tant pis s'il devait blesser les villageois lorsque Ronon intervient :

-Il y a une forêt là-bas.

John tourna la tête et vit en effet une forêt un peu plus loin sur la gauche.

-Je propose que nous passions par là, termina le Satedien.

Le colonel Sheppard n'hésita pas une seconde. Ronon, lors de sa fuite pour échapper aux Wraith, avait dû plusieurs fois se déplacer dans des endroits inconnus tout en étant poursuivi. Il lui faisait donc confiance pour arriver à semer leurs poursuivants tout en atteignant le plus rapidement possible la porte des étoiles. Il cria donc son accord et les quatre changèrent alors de direction pour se diriger vers la forêt.

Ronon prit alors le contrôle des opérations et petit à petit, John sentit qu'ils semaient leurs poursuivants. En effet, le bruit de ces derniers devenait de plus en plus faible pour finalement s'éteindre complètement.

Il en était presque à se dire qu'ils étaient sauvés, et pour une fois sans blessés, lorsque Rodney, qui courrait devant lui, John s'étant placé là pour protéger les arrières du scientifique, s'arrêta en gémissant.

-Je n'en peux plus.

Il haletait et son visage était rouge.

-McKay, le pressa John, on ne peut rester là. Il nous faut atteindre le plus vite possible la porte des étoiles et regagner Atlantis.

Rodney mit sa la main sur son flanc gauche et hocha négativement la tête.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux faire un pas de plus. J'ai un point de côté qui me fait un mal de chien.

Ronon, qui accompagné de Teyla, venait de les rejoindre après s'être aperçu que Rodney et John n'étaient plus derrière eux, les interrompit.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de bavarder. Je sais qu'il y en a encore au moins un à nos trousses.

Le colonel leva la tête et se mit à regarder autour de lui d'un air inquiet. Il était pourtant si sûr d'avoir échappé à leurs poursuivants grâce à leurs nombreux détours.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit à sa gauche.

Il tourna la tête.

Tout se passa alors très vite.

Un des villageois apparut et tira rapidement une flèche en direction de Rodney avant de disparaître rapidement.

John vit avec horreur la flèche traverser le corps du scientifique et l'empaler à un arbre devant la violence du geste.

Le colonel se sentit alors déconnecté de la réalité. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était le sang qui commençait à s'étaler sur la poitrine de son ami.

Il serra les poings et se mordit si violemment les lèvres pour ne pas hurler qu'il sentit dans sa bouche un goût métallique.

-Ronon, Teyla.

La voix était vide toute émotion.

-Occupez-vous de Rodney. Détachez-le de cet arbre mais n'enlevez pas la flèche. Je reviens tout de suite.

Et sans un mot de plus, il disparut dans la forêt.

John courrait.

Il n'avait qu'un but.

Retrouver celui qui avait blessé Rodney.

Il était attentif aux moindres bruits et bientôt, il aperçut devant lui l'homme qui avait tiré. Ce dernier était de dos et John constata une certaine désinvolture dans le comportement de l'homme. En effet, ce dernier avait les épaules relâchées et il n'était pas sur ses gardes. Il ne se cachait même pas. Il devait certainement se dire que la menace de l'étranger ayant été éliminée, il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, John sortit un couteau et s'approcha doucement. Et avant que l'homme ait pu faire le moindre geste, le colonel lui avait posé la lame sur la gorge.

L'homme glapit de peur.

-Comment as-tu osé ?

La voix masquait à peine sa colère, sa haine et sa peur.

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je n'ai fait que tuer le monstre.

La main de John se crispa sur le manche.

Le villageois, sentant l'agressivité de son assaillant, essaya de plaider sa cause.

-Pitié, j'ai une femme et des enfants.

A ce moment là, on entendit un cri inhumain et John reconnut la voix emplie de souffrance de Rodney.

-Et moi, j'ai Rodney. Mais tu viens de me le prendre. Et pour cela, je ne peux pas te laisser en vie.

Et sans un mot de plus, il trancha la gorge de l'homme qui s'affaissa à terre. Ce dernier porta rapidement les mains à la gorge pour essayer d'endiguer le flot de sang qui s'écoulait.

John regarda d'un air détaché le corps à terre.

-Ta blessure est mortelle. Mais tu ne vas pas décéder tout de suite. Non, tu vas mourir lentement et tu vas souffrir. Oui, ton agonie sera lente, très lente. Et j'espère qu'elle dura le plus longtemps possible.

Il détourna les yeux de l'homme ensanglanté et sans un mot de plus, repartit en direction de l'endroit où il avait laissé ses amis.

Il venait de tuer de sang froid un homme mais il n'éprouvait aucun regrets. Personne ne s'en prenait à l'homme qu'il aimait sans en subir les conséquences. Maintenant, il fallait ramener Rodney le plus vite possible à Atlantis pour que le docteur Beckett le soigne. Et si Rodney ne s'en sortait pas, John n'était pas sûr qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur cette planète pour tuer le reste des habitants avant de se tuer lui-même car sans l'homme qu'il aimait, la vie n'aurait plus de sens.

Pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas penser à cette éventualité.

Il accéléra le pas.

Restés seuls, suite au départ de John, Teyla et Ronon s'approchèrent de l'arbre où était empalé Rodney.

-Comment allons-nous faire pour le détacher de là ? Demanda Ronon.

Teyla observa quelques instants le corps inerte de son ami mais ce qu'elle allait dire fut perdu lorsque Rodney bougea faiblement et ouvrit des yeux assombris par la douleur.

-J'ai…J'ai mal.

La voix était hachée.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Rodney, nous allons rapidement vous sortir de là, se hâta de le rassurer Teyla.

Le scientifique ferma brièvement les yeux et les rouvrit avec peine.

-Où…Où est le colonel…

Ronon et Teyla se regardèrent.

-Il va bien Rodney, ne vous inquiétez pas.

La voix de Teyla était rassurante.

-Teyla, écoutez-moi, si je ne m'en sors pas, dîtes…Dîtes à John que je l'ai…

Mais la souffrance était trop forte et Rodney dût s'arrêter de parler tout en se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler de douleur.

Il ouvrait à nouveau la bouche pour parler lorsque Teyla, qui avait deviné ce que le scientifique allait dire, l'interrompit.

-Chut Rodney, ne parlez plus.

Elle posa sa main sur le front de son ami pour le calmer.

-Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous pourrez lui dire tout ce que vous voulez une fois que vous serez remis d'attaque par le docteur Beckett.

Rodney ouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard dans celui de la jeune Athosienne.

-Mais promettez-moi, au cas où…

-Je vous le promets, répondit Teyla doucement.

Le scientifique eut un petit sourire.

-Je vous fais confiance. Alors…Alors comment allez-vous me sortir de là…

-Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas enlever la flèche de votre corps par peur de dégâts plus importants. Alors je ne vois qu'une solution, il faut que la flèche reste dans votre corps et que celle-ci soit coupée au niveau de l'arbre. Malheureusement…

Elle s'arrêta et Rodney sentit qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

-Malheureusement, continua t'elle, pour accéder à la partie de la flèche connectée à l'arbre, il va falloir vous bouger docteur.

-Quoi…

-Il va falloir que vous avanciez un petit peu, de façon à ce que nous puissions voir l'arrière de la flèche et que celle-ci puisse être coupée.

Avant que Rodney ait pu comprendre totalement ce que Teyla voulait dire par là, celle-ci avait agrippé les bras du scientifique et l'avait tiré vers elle. Rodney poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'évanouit. Tout en tenant le corps de son ami contre elle, Teyla fit signe à Ronon de couper rapidement l'extrémité de la flèche plantée dans l'arbre. Une fois fait, le coureur se hâta de venir aider Teyla à soutenir le corps inanimé du docteur.

Ils venaient à peine d'installer ce dernier entre deux quand John revient.

Il était couvert de sang et son visage était dur.

Teyla et Ronon ne firent aucun commentaire.

Ils savaient pertinemment ce qui venait de se passer mais aucun des deux ne jugeaient le militaire. En effet, ils auraient sans doute fait pareil si la personne qu'ils aimaient avait été blessée aussi grièvement que ne l'était le docteur McKay.

John regarda ses amis et lut dans leur regard de la compréhension. Il sut alors que ce qui venait de se passer resterait à jamais entre eux.

Son regard se voilà lorsqu'il tomba sur Rodney.

-Rodney…

La voix était remplie de douleur et de souffrance.

-Rentrons sur Atlantis le plus vite possible.

Teyla et Ronon acquiescèrent et commencèrent le chemin du retour vers la porte. John fermait la porte et sa main était crispée sur son P-90. Attention à ceux qui viendraient leur barrer la route, il ne ferait aucun concession à la santé de son ami. La vie de Rodney était en jeu et rien n'était plus important que ça.

Ils atteignirent sans encombres la porte.

John composa le code et demanda une équipe médicale d'urgences.

Et une fois le bouclier levé, SGA1 quitta enfin cette planète où l'un des leurs avait été blessé.

A peine arrivé sur Atlantis, Rodney fut pris en charge par Carson et son équipe et John en fut réduit à attendre, à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, avec la peur au ventre.

Il entendit vaguement Teyla essayer de le réconforter ainsi qu'Elizabeth arriver pour prendre des nouvelles mais il vécut ces moments dans un brouillard. Seul comptait Rodney et s'il allait arriver à s'en sortir.

Quand Carson sortit enfin de son bloc en leur disant que leur ami avait eu beaucoup de chance puisqu'il avait simplement fallu lui enlever sa rate qui avait presque implosée sous l'impact de la flèche, tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Il termina en leur annonçant que Rodney dormait et qu'il n'y avait plus désormais qu'à attendre son réveil.

Soulagés, Elizabeth Ronon et Teyla s'en allèrent, en promettant de revenir très vite.

John ne voulait pas s'en aller.

-Docteur ?

Carson se tourna vers John et le regarda d'un air inquiet.

-Colonel ? Avec toute cette agitation, je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez blessé…

Mais John le coupa en hochant négativement la tête.

-Ce n'est pas mon sang. Dîtes, est-ce que l'ablation de sa rate ne va pas poser des problèmes à Rodney ?

Carson sourit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. On peut tout à fait vivre normalement sans rate puisque c'est alors la moelle osseuse qui prend le relais pour la formation des globules rouges. Le seul symptôme à craindre, si je peux appeler ça comme ça, sera une plus faible résistance à certaines maladies infectieuses telles que rhumes ou grippes mais ce sera tout.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Certain.

John poussa alors un soupir de soulagement et se permit de croire que l'homme qu'il aimait été sauvé et que rien de négatif n'allait résulter pour lui de cet accident.

-Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

-Il dort pour le moment et ne se réveillera pas avant un bon moment.

-Je sais mais…

John parut mal à l'aise. Il voulait être à côté de Rodney, être prêt de lui, le voir tout simplement respirer. Il en avait besoin. Mais comment faire comprendre cela au docteur Beckett ? Et il ne voulait pas à avoir à expliquer ses sentiments pour Rodney car ces derniers ne regardaient que lui et le scientifique.

Mais Carson, comme s'il avait compris, ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il sourit simplement et donna son accord à condition que le colonel aille au moins se changer.

John remercia vivement le docteur Beckett, se dépêcha de rentrer dans ses quartiers, prit certainement la douche la plus rapide du monde et se changea avant de retourner à l'infirmerie.

Il entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le seul lit occupé. Il s'assit et regarda enfin son ami. Il sentit son cœur se serrer devant l'immobilité de Rodney. Ce dernier était toujours en mouvement alors le voir si statique lui semblait déplacé, presque incongru. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure devant l'attaque de panique qui le surprit et se força à se calmer.

_Rodney est vivant, Rodney est vivant…_

John ignora volontairement les différentes machines qui étaient reliées au corps de son ami et se força à répéter encore ces trois mots. Ces derniers devinrent son leitmotiv tandis qu'il fixait le corps endormi de son ami et priait inconsciemment pour que ce dernier ouvre enfin ses jolis yeux bleus.

John ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé, perdu dans sa contemplation de Rodney, lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna, s'attendant à voir Carson et fut surpris de voir Elizabeth.

-Comment va t'il, demanda celle-ci d'une voix douce.

-Il dort toujours. Je voudrais juste qu'il se réveille…

Elizabeth posa sa main sur l'épaule de John et serra doucement, essayant par la même de transmettre tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait.

-Je suis sûre qu'il va le faire bientôt.

Le colonel lui sourit en retour mais ne dit rien, ses yeux transmettant tous ses remerciements à la femme qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

Soudain, on entendit un bip provenant d'une machine à côté de Rodney. John se retourna brusquement et constata avec horreur que le pouls de Rodney s'était violemment accéléré.

-Rodney, hurla t'il.

Carson, suivi de plusieurs infirmières, arriva rapidement et commença à s'occuper du scientifique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, demanda Elizabeth tandis que John regardait d'un air horrifié la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Carson ne répondit pas alors une des infirmières prit la parole.

-Le docteur McKay a subi une chute brutale de sa pression artérielle, ce qui a provoqué un collapsus.

John n'entendit pas la suite. Il ne pouvait que regarder Carson qui, après avoir vérifié que Rodney ne faisait pas une hémorragie, venait de le mettre sous inhalation d'oxygène. Il venait à peine de demander à une infirmière de poser une voie veineuse périphérique lorsque John n'y tient plus.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

Carson ignora la question et le colonel s'énerva.

-Répondez-moi bon sang.

Sa voix était hystérique mais il s'en fichait.

-John, calmez-vous, intervient Elizabeth.

-Je ne me calmerai pas, rétorqua John en hurlant. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a et pourquoi Beckett n'a rien vu. S'il meure, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais…

Il commença à s'avancer d'un air menaçant vers Carson et ne vit pas Elizabeth porter la main à sa radio. Par contre, il sentit très rapidement quelqu'un qui le maintenait et gronda en reconnaissant Ronon qui venait d'arriver.

-Lâchez-moi, je ne le répèterai pas deux fois.

Mais Ronon refusa de lui obéir.

John commença à se débattre.

-Lâchez-moi bon sang…

Soudain, il sentit une piqûre au bras et tournant la tête, il vit qu'une infirmière venait de lui injecter quelque chose.

-Pourquoi, murmura t'il.

Il sentit qu'il perdait conscience.

-Rodney, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas.

Ce furent ses derniers mots et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque John se réveilla, sa première vision fut du blanc et il reconnut sans difficultés le plafond de l'infirmerie. Après tout, il l'avait vu tellement de fois au cours des dernières années qu'il reconnaîtrait ce blanc n'importe où.

Il referma les yeux en repensant aux circonstances qui l'avaient amené ici.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-Rodney…

Son monde lui parut soudain si noir, si sombre sans la présence du scientifique à ses côtés.

-Colonel ?

Carson.

John ne voulait pas le voir. Il feignit de dormir.

-Je sais que vous êtes réveillé colonel Sheppard, alors inutile de simuler.

John ouvrit les yeux et fixa Carson d'un regard noir. Il ne voulait pas voir cet homme qui n'avait pas su soigner Rodney à temps et qui...

-Il est sauvé et cette fois, c'est certain. J'ai fait et refait toutes les analyses possibles.

La voix de Carson interrompit les envies de meurtre de John et il ne put que regarder d'un air incrédule le docteur.

-Vrai…Vraiment ?

La voix de John contenait tellement d'espoir que Carson sentit son cœur se serrer devant l'intensité des émotions que le colonel ressentait pour Rodney.

Alors il hocha simplement la tête et désigna le lit de Rodney où ce dernier reposait. Et effectivement, John constata qu'il n'y avait plus aucune machine.

Il sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

-Merci, merci.

Sa voix était étranglée par l'émotion.

John se sentit soudain honteux de ce qu'il avait pu dire précédemment.

-Ecoutez, je…

Mais Carson l'arrêta.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Ecoutez, dès que vous vous sentirez prêt, vous pourrez vous lever et aller le voir.

John lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et Carson le laissa.

Le colonel se leva doucement, alla reprendre sa place au chevet de Rodney et fut soulagé de voir de la couleur aux joues de son ami.

Il commença de nouveau à attendre et lorsque Rodney ouvrit enfin ses jolis yeux, il remercia un Dieu auquel il ne croyait plus de lui avoir enfin rendu l'homme qu'il aimait et par la même, la couleur dans sa vie.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, John passa le plus clair de son temps à l'infirmerie à discuter avec Rodney qui reprenait doucement des forces. Et lors d'une de ses visites, lorsqu'il entendit le scientifique traiter Carson de médecin vaudou qui ne vivait que pour lui faire mal et qu'il avait intérêt à le laisser sortir s'il ne voulait pas qu'Atlantis sombre à cause des incapables sous ses ordres, John réalisa vraiment que son Rodney lui était revenu. Et même l'humeur massacrante de ce dernier qui voulait sortir de cet endroit pire que l'enfer et qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir son ordinateur ne lui fit pas perdre le sourire idiot que cette réalisation avait fait naître sur son visage.

Ce jour là, le colonel assistait au départ de SGA2 qui partait par le biais de la porte pour M9X-963. Normalement, cela aurait dû être SGA1 mais suite à la blessure de Rodney, Elizabeth avait transféré toutes les missions de son équipe favorite aux autres équipes SGA. Néanmoins, en tant que militaire le plus haut gradé de la base, John supervisait les expéditions et assistait généralement aux départs.

Il regarda le major Lorne se placer de manière protectrice près du docteur Parrish avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte et sourit. Le major ne lui avait rien dit et il n'avait rien demandé mais il était pratiquement sûr que ce dernier était amoureux du botaniste.

_Décidément_, songea t'il, _tous les militaires tombent amoureux de leur scientifique_, en songeant à son propre cas et à celui du général O'Neill et du docteur Jackson. Mais jusqu'à présent, seuls ces derniers s'étaient trouvés.

Il retient un soupir.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un « colonel »hésitant et il se tourna vers son scientifique. Son Rodney.

-Rodney ? Mais que faîtes-vous là ? Le docteur Beckett vous a laissé sortir ?

Il était clairement surpris.

-En fait, Rodney parut embarrassé, je crois qu'il en a eu assez de moi et m'a mis à la porte pour la journée.

-Vous n'avez pas du tout dû le harceler pour qu'il vous laisse sortir, je me trompe ?

La voix était ironique mais on y décelait une pointe d'amusement.

Rodney fit la moue.

-Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je commençais à en avoir marre de me sentir enfermé.

John essaya mais sans succès de cacher un sourire attendri devant cette moue boudeuse.

-Que diriez-vous alors d'une petite sortie sur le continent ? Vous pourrez ainsi prendre l'air avant que je ne vous ramène au docteur Beckett. Qu'en dîtes-vous ? A moins bien sûr que vous ne préfériez rester ici. Je sais à quel point votre laboratoire et donner des ordres à vos subordonnés vous a manqué…

Rodney hocha négativement la tête.

-Elizabeth m'a interdit de labo. Et puis je préfère aller sur le continent avec vous.

John se retient de pousser un cri de joie. Rodney venait de dire qu'il préférait passer du temps avec lui plutôt que d'aller dans son laboratoire ! Ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

-Très bien. Alors rendez-vous devant Jumper1 dans dix minutes. Je vais prendre des serviettes de plage et un parasol. Comme ça, nous pourrons profiter du soleil.

Rodney acquiesça et les deux hommes se séparèrent.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dix minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient chacun changé en vêtements plus décontractés. John s'était habillé comme d'habitude de noir et Rodney avait mis un t-shirt bleu qui rehaussait la couleur de ses yeux et John se retient de trop regarder avec insistance.

Le voyage en Jumper fut bref, Rodney parlant tout le temps du trajet et John laissant les mots le traverser, n'écoutant que la voix du scientifique.

John posa le Jumper près de la plage et sortit le premier avec les serviettes et le parasol. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien de la crème solaire pour Rodney et installa le tout.

Une fois fait, il mit ses lunettes de soleil et s'allongea en poussant un soupir d'aise.

John sentit Rodney qui s'installait à côté de lui.

Il était si bien…

Les grognements de Rodney interrompirent sa douce léthargie.

Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés et se tourna vers son ami en se redressant.

Son ami était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir un tube de crème et apparemment, n'y arrivait pas.

John lui prit des mains et lui ouvrit rapidement.

-Mon héros, dit Rodney, sarcastique.

Le colonel ne releva pas, occupé qu'il était à regarder son ami se badigeonner les bras de ses grandes mains.

-Vous savez, la voix de John était rauque, vous devriez enlever votre t-shirt et vous mettre de la crème partout. Avec ce soleil et votre peau si pâle…

John savait qu'il profitait de la situation mais il s'en fichait.

Il vit Rodney se raidir et baisser la tête.

-Je…Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

La voix basse de son ami fit disparaître le voile de désir qui enveloppait John et il devint inquiet.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Rodney releva les yeux et il croisa le regard de John. Ce dernier y lut une telle insécurité qu'il en frémit.

-Je ne veux pas que vous me voyiez comme ça colonel. Je ne suis pas beau je le sais. Je suis trop pâle, trop enrobé. Ne me forcez pas à me montrer…

La voix était vulnérable et John sentit son cœur se serrer. Inconsciemment, il fut soulagé d'être si loin de la Terre car sinon, il savait qu'il aurait traqué tous ceux qui avait installé cette part de vulnérabilité en Rodney.

Il enleva ses lunettes pour que Rodney puisse voir à quel point il pensait ce qu'il allait dire.

-Rodney, écoutez-moi. Vous êtes tel que vous êtes. Pour moi, votre pâleur et vos rondeurs n'ont aucune importance. Au contraire, elles font de vous l'homme que vous êtes et que je suis fier d'appeler mon meilleur ami.

Le visage du scientifique resta figé quelques secondes avant que ce dernier n'affiche un petit sourire timide et John sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il se força à détourner le regard et fixa l'océan.

Il entendit Rodney lui murmurer merci et hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour lui signaler qu'il avait bien entendu et que ce qu'il avait dit était tout à fait normal.

Le silence régna.

Une petite brise vint ébouriffer les cheveux de John.

-John…

La voix hésitante de Rodney et le fait qu'il utilise son prénom pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait firent raidir le colonel et il serra les poings pour essayer de se calmer.

-Oui Rodney ?

John avait essayé de garder sa voix le plus calme possible mais ne fut pas sûr d'y avoir réussi. Si le scientifique entendit son trouble, il n'en fit pas mention.

-Voilà, en fait, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose.

-Je vous écoute.

-Lorsque j'étais dans mon sommeil prolongé, j'ai fait un rêve.

-Un rêve ? Demanda John curieux.

-Oui et dedans…

La voix de Rodney s'arrêta nette et John détourna le regard de l'océan pour regarder son ami. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête et une faible rougeur avait envahit ses joues.

-Rodney ?

La voix était perplexe.

Ce dernier releva la tête et fixa John de son regard azur avant de prendre une grande respiration.

-Un rêve dans lequel vous me disiez que vous m'aimiez.

John sentit soudain ses joues le brûler et il détourna vivement le regard pour que Rodney ne remarque pas son trouble.

Il n'avait jamais rien dit de tel à son ami, même quand celui-ci était en train de dormir, mais combien de fois avait-il rêvé de lui dire ces trois petits mots…

Il eut un rire nerveux.

-Vous avez vraiment de drôle de rêve Rodney…

Il eut un silence avant que le scientifique ne murmure tout doucement.

-Un rêve pour lequel je donnerais tout s'il pouvait être vrai…

John se retourna brusquement vers Rodney mais celui-ci regardait la mer d'un air pensif.

-Quoi, croassa t'il, ne pouvant, n'osant espérer croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Vous avez bien entendu colonel. Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous êtes déjà devenu sourd à votre âge ?

Le sarcasme habituel de Rodney ne parvint pas à masquer totalement la nervosité dans la voix du scientifique.

Soudain, John fit face au regard de Rodney.

Noisette contre bleu.

-Je t'aime John. Depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps. Je n'avais pas prévu de te le dire mais les récents événements m'ont fait changer d'avis. Je ne veux pas quitter ce monde en ayant le regret de ne pas t'avoir dit mes sentiments.

Le militaire réprima un grognement de rage et de peur mélangées en pensant à l'éventuelle disparition de son ami.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'attends rien de toi. Je sais que tu aimes les femmes.

Rodney haussa les épaules et baissa la tête.

-Je voulais juste que tu le saches, c'est tout.

En entendant ces mots qu'il désirait entendre depuis si longtemps, le monde parut tout d'un coup plus lumineux pour John et il ne put empêcher un large sourire de venir jouer sur ses lèvres.

Tout doucement, il posa la main sur la joue de son ami et la caressa doucement.

Rodney releva la tête, clairement étonné.

-Tu viens de me dire les seuls mots qui pouvaient me rendre heureux. Je t'aime aussi Rodney. Je t'aime parce que lorsque tu me souris, mon cœur s'accélère. Parce que quand tu me touches, ma peau tremble. Parce que quand je suis avec toi, je me sens complet. Tu me fais ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais cru pouvoir éprouver un jour. Tu es mon autre, tout simplement. L'autre moitié de mon âme…

En entendant ces mots qui venaient du cœur de John, le visage de Rodney s'était progressivement éclairé d'un de ses si rares sourires et quand le colonel eut terminé sa confession, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur.

Alors sans hésiter, John se pencha et effleura les lèvres du scientifique d'un doux baiser.

Lorsqu'il se releva, Rodney, qui avait fermé les yeux, poussa un léger soupir de déception.

-Nous avons tout le temps du monde mon amour, lui dit-il alors.

Cette relation était trop importante pour lui pour qu'il la gâche en précipitant les choses. Alors il avait bien l'intention de prendre son temps et d'apprendre à aimer Rodney comme il le fallait.

Son message dut se lire dans ses yeux car le scientifique lui adressa un léger sourire de compréhension en lui répondant :

-Oui, tout le temps du monde…

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il se rapprocha de John, s'assit à côté de lui, entrelaça leurs doigts et posa la tête contre son épaule.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir d'aise et les deux hommes restèrent un long moment à fixer l'océan, avant que John finalement ne rompe le silence.

-Tu sais, ma couleur préférée a longtemps été le vert. Je crois que j'aimais cette couleur tout particulièrement car c'était la couleur des yeux de Riley, ma sœur. Un jour, je te parlerais d'elle, je te le promets. Mais pas maintenant. Quoi qu'il en soit, le vert a commencé à s'estomper au profit du bleu lorsque j'ai commencé à voler et que j'ai fait plus ample connaissance avec le ciel. Et puis nous sommes arrivés sur Atlantis et j'ai découvert cette fabuleuse cité et son magnifique océan. Mais je crois que le bleu est vraiment devenu ma couleur préférée lorsque je suis tombé amoureux de toi. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme et les tiens étaient si beaux que tu ne pouvais avoir qu'une âme merveilleuse. Il était donc inévitable que je m'y noie…

Il sourit en entendant ses paroles. Il était si romantique qu'il n'en revenait pas lui-même.

Etonné que Rodney ne lui en fasse pas la réflexion, John tourna la tête vers ce dernier et constata que son ami s'était assoupi.

Le militaire passa de longues minutes à regarder le visage endormi de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui, dans son sommeil, paraissait si calme, si détendu.

John posa sa tête contre celle de Rodney.

Il était bien.

Il avait le bleu du ciel où il pouvait satisfaire librement à sa passion de voler.

Il avait Atlantis et le bleu de son océan qui représentait désormais sa maison.

Mais plus important, il avait le bleu des yeux de Rodney à ses côtés, ce dernier étant sa vie.

Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour être heureux.

John ferma les yeux et partit rejoindre Rodney dans le monde coloré des rêves.


End file.
